Boromir's Last Stand
by Tolkien Swag
Summary: What was going through Boromir's mind as he was dying? Rated T for character death.


**Author's Note: Boromir is one of my favorite characters and I never thought he got enough love in the movie. So I came up with this.**

An arrow struck him hard. Falling to his knees, He looked up at the two halflings. The little ones. So naive and unknowing of the world, of dark forces and unjust people. The world seemed to tilt before him as a sudden wave of pain racked his body. He saw Merry and Pippin look at him with stunned eyes. They looked shocked, almost like they didn't expect the great warrior of Gondor to be felled so easily. "_And he won't be." _Struggling to his feet, Boromir stood and began to fight again. He swung his sword like a mad man, desperately trying to slay any orc that dared to come within swords reach.

He turned slowly and saw an orc slowly draw back another arrow, releasing it with a devilish sense of glee. "_So like my father." _Before he had time to react, the arrow pierced his side. Pain again coursed through his body as he fell to his knees again. Looking up slowly, he saw reminded of his brother. "_Will I fail him too? What will happen to him when I'm gone?"_ He saw his brother's face looking down on him, pleading him not to give up on him. _Faramir. How long it had been since he'd seen him last. What was his father telling him? Did they here his horn? Would he see him again?" _Blinking away the illusion and tears, he again saw the halflings. Still stunned, their immediate shock was slowly being replaced by genuine fear. He saw them stare down at his big warrior's build kneeling on the ground.

Turning again, he was barely able to move his sword, though he put all his body into his swing. "_I won't fail the little ones. I will fight to the death for them. And I know it will be to the death." _Each stroke he doled out was filled with the precision he had fought with all his life. Precision he was renowned for all across his Kingdom. Gondor. Would he ever see the White City again? A third arrow into his stomach took any strength he had left in his body. Reeling backwards from the force, it was all he could do to land on his knees instead of his face. In that moment he knew it was over. His journey would end here. He would enter into the halls of Mandos before sunset on this day.

The two halflings moved from their state of shock to one of anger and vengeance. The two young voices lifted up in a battle cry that rang in Boromir's ears for the rest of his life. Swords aloft, they charged into the coming onslaught of vile orcs, foolishly believing they could fight them. No, the orcs simply lifted onto their shoulders and continued to run.

Boromir could not lift his head. The cries for help were too much for him to bear. "_You have failed them. You have failed them, your brother, your father, your mother, and most of all, your city. What will become of Gondor when you are gone? What will become of your brother?" _This last thought was too much to bear. As the orcs trampled by, Boromir's mind was filled with images of his brother. So young. Left to scrutiny by his father for the rest of his days. Without Boromir to defend him, Faramir's life would be a constant state of weariness and rejection. "_Unless your death will cause him to see the good in Faramir. He might come to love him again as he once did." _This hope caused him to raise his eyes again, imagining he might see his father there. All he saw was passing orcs. Pain flew through him again and he struggled for breath.

Footsteps unlike the stampede drew near. The same archer who had shot him three times slowly stepped in front of him again. Raising his eyes to meet the steely and barbarous gaze, Boromir did his best to look defiant as the beast maliciously knocked yet another arrow. An orcish grin played across his face and the orcish white handprint bore hurt his eyes as he stood there to finish the job. Boromir wished he could stand but the pain that coursed through his body was too strong. "_I will die with honor. I hope it will be long and painful to make up for what I have done."_ As the orc pulled the arrow back, Boromir lowered his eyes, waiting for a blow that never came. A noise like a man came into the clearing, pushing the arrow away from his body.

He was vaguely aware that Aragorn was battling the orc. It was all Boromir could do to stay alive. He needed to talk to Aragorn. Manipulating himself into a laying position, his mind again filled with thoughts of his shortcomings. "_Please love him father. Let him look after the city. He is prudent and less battle-hungry than I, but he knows when to fight. Prudence might save his life in the end." "But you've failed him. You promised to come back, and you won't. At least not alive. Also you let the orcs take Merry and Pippin. A true soldier of Gondor will fight to the death, and here you are, still very much alive." _Feeling a sense of shame, Boromir lowered his eyes and wished for death. "_Frodo. Where is Frodo? Did they take him too?" _Boromir had been so caught up in the fight he had forgotten what he had done. Another wave of shame washed over him, enveloping his whole body in the sense of grief over his actions. "_I won't even get to apologize to him. But I will apologize to Aragorn."_

Aragorn ran over after he killed the orc. Boromir was laying in the leaves struggling for death. He was barely able to collect his thoughts as he reached up to grasp Aragorn's shoulder. The ranger, no, king made a move to remove the arrows, hoping to save his friend. Boromir stopped him. "_It is futile and is merely a waste of time." _Speaking words, unable to recall what he had just said, he tried his best to form intelligible sentences. "_I am dying. I am abandoning my brother and the halflings. I have failed."_ As he felt the doom of death draw near, he reached for his sword. Aragorn placed it in his hands and he laid it across his punctured chest. "_My time has come. I have finished my time on this good earth."_ "I would have followed you anywhere," He breathed hard, forcing out the words. "My brother, my captain," Taking one more breath he added, "My king." As his mind and body strayed out of time, he thought to himself, "_Goodbye Aragorn! Goodbye Little Brother! Father! Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam! Best wishes Legolas and Gimli! Goodbye Gondor! May your beauty never fail."_

As he looked down upon Arda from the halls of Mandos, he saw Aragorn fastening his old bracers to his own arms and sending the lifeless body down the river in a boat. "_I hope my brother will not be tempted like I was." _He thought to himself, smiling at the sight of his body for once at peace.

**A/N: I always liked how Peter Jackson did Boromir's death better than the book. I think it was a little more honorable in the movie. I hope I did this scene justice.**


End file.
